valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage: Second Lives Vol 1 1
| Series = The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage: Second Lives | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation In time, even the dead may die…and, now, after multiple 2015 Harvey Award nominations, the most sought-after couple in comics returns with an all-new adventure from Eisner Award-nominated writer Jen Van Meter (Hopeless Savages) and acclaimed artist Roberto de la Torre (Daredevil)! Occult investigators Shan and Hwen Mirage lived their lives in the thrall of an epic love that few will ever have…until Hwen died tragically before his time. Now, after a perilous trip through the underworld, Shan and Hwen are reunited…but Hwen is still an intangible spirit of the dead – incapable of opening a spellbook or even touching his wife. Their options exhausted, the death-defying Doctors Mirage are about to enact a dangerous spell to restore Hwen’s solid form…and grant his ghost a second life. But, in the wrong hands, their ancient rite will become a tool of terror – and unleash a force of pure, homicidal evil that lusts for the murder of the living and the dead alike… a torturous death that obliterates not just everything a person ever had in this world, but everything their ghost will be in the next! Second Lives Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Nesthauser Family ** Adim ** Aya ** Bernice ** Gustav ** Inez ** Rudy ** Selina ** Wolfgang Villains: * Other Characters: * B'timshap * Biscuit * * Chapel Hill Wedding Party ** Adam ** Dolly ** Lady ** Lois ** Lucy ** Mickey Fingers ** Miles ** Terry * * Linton March * Rina of Tyan * Romans Locations: * ** *** El Prat International Airport *** Nesthauser's house *** * ** *** Chapel in the Hills ** *** Mirage's house * Iraq ** Najaf Items: * Amulet * Darknet * * * Juniper Candles * Vehicles: * Shan's sports car * Taxi Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (Regular), (B), & ©, & (1:10), (1:20), & (1:100 LW), (Bulletproof), (Fried Pie), & ( ), & ( ) * Recap Page Design: * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Nesthauser family info: There are at least six living members including Uncle Gustav and, according the Selina, at least 16 dead members who still reside at the family's house as spirits of the deceased. Only five (or six?) spirits can be seen in this issue and only Aya and Wolfgang are called by their names and introduce themselves, respectively. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:The Death-Defying Doctor Mirage Second Lives Vol 1 1.jpg|'Regular Cover' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 COVER-B WADA.jpg|'Cover B' by Kevin Wada File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 COVER-C DELATORRE.jpg|'Cover C' by Roberto de la Torre & David Baron File:DRMIRAGE-SL_001_COVER-C_DELATORRE-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Roberto de la Torre & David Baron File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 VARIANT EVANS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Khari Evans & Allen Passalaqua File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 VARIANT SKELLY.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Katie Skelly File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 VARIANT LINEWIDE COOVER.jpg|'1:100 Linewide Retailer Incentive Cover' by Colleen Coover & Dylan Todd File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 VARIANT BULLETPROOF MONTOYA.jpg|'Bulletproof Exclusive Cover' by Zach Montoya File:MIRAGE-SEC 001 VARIANT FRIED GRACE.jpg|'Fried Pie Exclusive Cover' by Sina Grace Preview MIRAGE-SEC 001 001.jpg MIRAGE-SEC 001 002.jpg MIRAGE-SEC 001 003.jpg MIRAGE-SEC 001 004.jpg MIRAGE-SEC 001 005.jpg MIRAGE-SEC 001 006.jpg MIRAGE-SEC 001 007.jpg Related References External links